Back from the dead?
by Latina16
Summary: Alex is believed to die in a shooting, Jack leaves to become a succesful lawyer, Tom leaves England to become a cop in NY. The two paths are about to cross, along with one other. Who is this mysterious man leading a new type of secret intelligence?
1. Life goes on

**So this is my new story, I'm not sure how well my "keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer" story is working for me right now, and i had this new idea. let me know if i should continue :D**

**BTW I don't own any characters you recognize.**

" At the age of fifteen, young Alex Rider was killed, caught in the crosshairs of a gang shooting. This brings us to the controversial topic about how-" The T.V flicked off. Jack stood there holding the remote in one hand and a bag with all her main belongings in the other. She had finished law school and Alex was dead. It was time for her to move back to the US and forget about this life. A tear slid down her cheek. She would get back at MI6 one day.

The room was a disaster. It wasn't just the mess of a usual teenager; it was the mess of a teenager who had purposefully destroyed his room. Throwing things and breaking things in pure hatred and anger. Tom hefted his bag and walked out of his room. Tom didn't even bother to look at his parents who were once again having another argument, which was probably started over something as simple as a dirty ice cream bowl. He was sick of his parents, and Alex was dead. The only reason he had stayed so long, he realized, was because Alex needed a friend. Now that he was gone, there was no reason for him to stay.

* * *

Eight years later

Jack Starbright ran her hand through her hair in frustration before taking another sip of her strong coffee. She had been working on this case going on seven months now. It was costing her a lot and driving her close to insane. She had not slept well for a really long time now, and was starting to get too thin. The case wasn't just hard. It was dangerous. She had started taking self-defence classes a few years back when she realized that some people didn't like lawyers. She knew now how Alex had felt on the many occasions when he had a close call with death.

Jack sighed. Alex. Lately she had been thinking about him. She never forgot about him, she always wondered if there was something she could've done to help him. She always felt like it was partially her fault that he died.

* * *

His feet pounded hard against the ground as he ran. There was the usual burn in his legs and the scream of his lungs telling him to take a break. But he knew he couldn't. He needed to stay in shape and have as good endurance as he could. Tom didn't get to be part of the tactical unit in the police force at such a young age just by sleeping in every morning. Tom vowed when he was just fifteen that he would do everything that he could to protect the people. Alex's death had shown him how evil and corrupt this world was, and he wanted to do what he could about it.

* * *

The young man held his handgun in front of him, scanning the room for any danger. He looked over at his partner who gave him the thumbs up, indicating that the coast was clear. The two made it to the end of the hallway, to the room they needed to go. One of the men stood at the door to watch for any danger, while the other snuck in on the sleeping man and held the gun to his forehead. The cold barrel of the gun woke the man up. After taking in everything that was happening, he cursed.

The man with the gun spoke in a tone filled with authority and experience. "Get up slowly, give the order to your men to release the child, or I'll blow your brains all of this room."

"You're never going to make it out of this building alive." Them man sneered, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

"That's where you're wrong. Give the order, now!" the man slowly reached for his radio and spoke into it. Then he put it back down and looked past the gun and to the man holding it. The man with the gun had moved into the moonlight and was now clearly visible.

" You!" his eyes widened as he recognized the face of the man that every criminal and assassin had learned to fear. Then without another thought the man with the gun pulled the trigger.

"He won't be harming anyone else." In his profession, he tried to make sure that there were little casualties, even of the bad guys. But sometimes these things were unavoidable.

The two partners continued on their mission until the child was safe at home and everyone in the building was in the custody of authorities.

* * *

"Good work today men, the Johnson family is now safe and happy. You will all be getting your share of the money within the next two days. Go home and take a break, you all deserve it." The man who had previously been carrying the gun gave the orders to his men, with a look of pride on his face. He was not one of the corrupt men who just wanted power and money, he just wanted to make the world a better place.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." a woman of about twenty came in with a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" the man asked caringly. He always had a soft spot of this shy young lady who wanted to change the world.

"Ummm, sir? Well, I know you just came back from a mission and all, but some of the people in my department thought you might want to take a look at this." She handed him a paper. It was about a lawyer who had been caught up in a situation that could possibly cost her, her life. Some of their target enemies were looking to assassinate her.

"Why is it that this involves me?" he asked

"Well, the lawyer, her name is Jack Starbright. One of your former guardians from when you were a kid."

Alex cursed under his breath.

* * *

**Sorry it's not long, I'll try harder to make it longer.**


	2. Jack

So here is my second chapter. I hope it is good, I'll try and make the next one more interesting.

**BTW I don't own Alex Rider**

Jack Starbright had fallen asleep at her desk for the second time that week. She had a weird pattern on her forehead from sleeping on her notebook for so long.

"I better get to bed." She said to herself as she groggily stood up. Jack stopped mid-way from her chair when she heard a noise. For the last few years now, she had gotten used to listening for anything out of the ordinary. It even saved her life a few times.

Slowly she turned off her lamp and peered into the darkness. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she didn't want to take any chances. Grabbing her gun from her drawer, she made her way around her apartment. When she was satisfied that no one was around, she gave a sigh of relief. She put her gun back down and went to her room.

Just as she was about to change for bed she heard another noise. It sounded like muffled feet shuffling. She cursed herself when she remembered that she left her gun on a desk in the hall. When she turned around, she saw two men carrying AK 47's with a blank look on their faces.

"Why the hell won't you people leave me alone?" Jack shouted. "How do you always find me?" Jack had moved plenty of times in the past while, just to shake off the people that were tailing her. She knew too much about the case, and they wanted her dead.

"We're not here to harm you." A vaguely familiar voice said from the shadows.

"Show yourself then." Jack was not one to be frightened easily. Slowly the man stepped into the room. He looked very similar to a boy she once knew. _Could it be? Nahh, he's dead. He died a long time ago._ Jack was wrestling with her thoughts. Then the man lifted his eyes to meet hers. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"Hello Jack."

Jack froze. When she saw who it was, her jaw went slack and her eyes widened.

"Alex?" she asked tentatively. This man wasn't like the Alex she knew. He was much taller, his muscles were more defined, and his eyes were more cold and haunted then before. Yet there was something different in his eyes. It looked something akin to peace. A kind of peace that showed he had finally accepted his lifestyle.

"You look well." Alex's voice was also deeper. _God, he's become handsome. If only he wasn't practically my little brother. _Jack realized that her mouth was still hanging on its hinges.

"uhhh." Was her graceful reply. Finally she snapped out of it. Her little Alex was _alive. _After grieving for him for such a long time, he was alive and standing in her bedroom.

"Alex!" Jack practically squealed as she ran to him and engulfed him in a great big hug. Alex seemed taken aback by this, but after a moment he returned the hug. He was actually tempted to start crying and tell Jack everything about his life like he used to. In that short moment he wanted to be able to have someone to talk to.

"Oh my god Alex, you're alive!"

"yep." Suddenly Jack remembered that they weren't alone. She looked at the guys carrying the big weapons, and only then did she realize that they weren't pointing at her. One was instinctively pointing towards the window, and the other was turned around, pointing out in the hallway.

"Who are these guys, your bodyguards?"

"Oh them." Alex seemed to have forgotten that they were there.

"No they're not my bodyguards. They're yours." Alex said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go out for a bit? I know it's late but there's always a café or two open at this time."

"Are you going to explain everything to me?" Jack asked

"That's why we are going out." Alex said in an almost annoyed voice. Jack didn't ask anymore but she just grabbed her purse. When they left the building Jack realized that the two men stood on either side of her, flanking her.

At the café

Jack noticed that Alex chose this specific seat so he could have the few of the entire café. He looked thoughtfully into his coffee before beginning.

"You know that by the time I was fifteen MI6 was using me mercilessly right? I knew that they would just keep using me until I died, and that was probably going to be soon. Around the time that I fake my death, I had received word that an organization or two that I had peeved off were out to get me. Big surprise there. But when I learned that they were planning on using you and Tom to get to me, I knew I had to do something. The only way that I would be able to get out of that life was to die. The thing is though; I didn't really want to die. So I staged my death, and left the country.

Of course I was never satisfied with just any job. I found a way to finish my schooling, but I always found myself in the worst areas of town, doing what I could to help people in trouble. It was then that I realized that spying really is part of my true nature, and I can't get away from it.

I didn't want to go back to MI6, and I never cared much for the CIA. But I had to do something. So that was when I decided to start an organization of my own. There are a lot of times in secret services that when people make mistakes, they are just dumped to the ground and given worthless positions. Many times when this happens, they either end up leading an unfulfilled life, or they look to criminal organizations to go to. I realized what people needed was a secret service that treated everyone equally. One where there are no ranks, one where you will always be respected and get what you deserve.

I started rounding up people who had left MI6 or the CIA, or CSIS. These people still had it in them to spy, help, or protect. We are called the Rogue Secret Service (RSS). Some of my men consider me to be the leader, but this organization has no leaders. We are pretty much like any other secret service organization, except we don't demote someone when they mess up, and our people don't leave us.

So anyways, I had just got back from a mission when I received word that there was a lawyer who had got her hands on some information that certain people wanted to be kept quiet about. I learned that this lawyer was you, and that some people are trying to assassinate you." Alex finished there. Jack was too stunned at everything he had accomplished to speak. She was about to say something when Alex went still.

"Jack we have to leave. Now." He stood up and his hand was reaching the inside of his coat pocket. Jack turned to look at what Alex was looking at. There were a few men wearing suits and sunglasses. They were all looking in Alex and Jack's direction. Jack's newly appointed bodyguards perked up from the seat beside them. They stood up and flanked Jack again.

That was when the men all pulled out guns. It was almost comical. The three men pulled out their little handguns, Jack's bodyguards raised their weapons, and Alex raised his own. Everyone had a gun pointed at someone.

Then four shots rang out. After the first one, Alex reeled back a little, bit, before three more, one right after another. Jack stared openmouthed at the three men now on the ground. Each of them had a gaping wound right between their eyes. Only when she looked at Alex did she realize what happened. One of the men shot Alex in the arm, then Alex shot all three of them almost like a reflex.

"We have to get you to safety." Alex said.

**A/N-so next chapter will involve Tom, I hoped you liked this one, please review weather you like it or not.**


	3. Rogue Secret Service

**Alright here's my third chapter, i hope its better then the last one, my next chapter should be up soon.**

**I don't own Alex Rider**

Alex knew that the owner of the café had witnessed everything that had just transpired. He had seen faces and heard names. Alex looked towards him before he left. The man looked frightened and was cowering behind the counter. He flinched when Alex looked at him as if afraid that he would be next on the list of dead men. Alex just gave him a sympathetic look before following Jack and her guards out. Along with getting Jack to safety, he needed some medical attention before he lost too much blood.

* * *

Tom looked closely at the three dead men. He couldn't touch them or examine them any closer. Forensics had to take a look at the crime scene first. _Bullseye each time. _He thought absentmindedly as he looked at the gaping holes between each man's eyes. He looked across the room where there was another blood splatter on the floor. _Looks like the dead men got in a shot first. _He turned towards where the owner of the café was being questioned. He tuned his ears into what they were saying.

"It all happened so quickly. The three men got up and pulled out their guns, then two men with really big guns stood up and another man with a smaller gun. They all seemed to be protecting this girl. At that point I hid behind the counter. I heard one shot, then three more." The man paused, as if shaken by the memory. "I heard the girl shout out a mans name, Alex I think it was. Then when the other people were leaving, I looked up. The man looked like he was bleedin pretty badly. He looked at me before leaving. He seemed almost sorry for me." He shuddered and gave a quick glance at the dead bodies, as if they would pop up and start shooting again.

Tom tried to play the scene in his head by what the man just said. The three men pointing their guns, one of them firing.

_Alex._

The man on the other side firing back.

_Alex._

The group leaving the café. The man looking back.

Top gasped. He had an image in his head of his dead friend looking back at him, maggots crawling all over his decaying skin. Every time someone mentioned the name Alex, for one reason or another, it would take time for Tom to get him out of his mind. Alex had been his best mate when he was a kid, and it was because of him that he became a cop. He would always have a respect for the unknown hero. And one day he would make it a project for him to get boy known for what he was and what he did. Maybe he'd write a book.

* * *

Alex brought Jack to a safe house. She was brought to a room where a lot of her personal belongings were. Some agents of the RSS had gone to her apartment and grabbed everything she had on the case she was working on, so she could work in safety. A few doors down Alex was sleeping. He was ordered by the doctor to rest. After getting patched up he was given a shot of morphine so he didn't think he could do anything but rest.

Jack sat beside the sleeping boy. _Man. _She thought. _Alex is no longer a little boy. _She knew from his slight whimpers and she sheen of sweat covering his forehead that he was having a nightmare. Jack watched him with the kind of tenderness that you usually only find in mothers. She stroked his matted hair and smiled when he blearily woke up. For a moment he looked like an innocent boy who just needed the comfort of his mother.

"Was I dreaming?" he asked with a slight slur when he saw the concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, does that happen often?" Jack asked. Alex considered for a moment before answering. His reply sent shivers down her spine.

"Only when I kill."

* * *

"Sir?" Tom turned around to one of the rookies addressing him.

"Yes Stanton?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"We found another one of those business cards. It was under the table where the suspects were sitting-"

"Give me that." Tom grabbed the card and took a close look at it.

R.S.S

Ray's Sunshine Safety

The perfect sunscreen for you

R.S.S.

Tom read it over and over again. It was as if the card was trying to tell him something more then sunscreen. There were a lot of crime scenes that he had been to where there was an RSS card left behind. He doubted Ray liked to promote sunscreen at crime scenes.

"That was Jerry. He just confirmed it." Fernando, one of the men in Tom's department had a cell phone in his hand as he walked up to Tom. "Our three dead men were on New York's most wanted list. I don't know what Ray's Sunshine Safety is really all about, but they seem to keep doing us favors." Tom frowned in thought. Every time one of these cards were left behind, it seemed that more bad men were eliminated, or tied up as a little present for the police to find.

* * *

Of course the RSS wasn't actually stupid enough to set up their office where the Ray's Sunshine Safety store was. So when the R.S.S. was infiltrated by police, all they found were a lot of surprised salesmen and an offer for free sunscreen. There was, however, one little mistake on behalf of the RSS. One of the managers was actually an agent of the Rogue Secret Service. They needed at least one agent to direct certain people to their headquarters.

* * *

"Mr. Harbor, as a manager of Ray's Sunshine Safety department store, what is it exactly that you do." Fernando asked with sarcasm dripping off his words as he questioned the RSS agent in the interrogation room.

"What the hell do you think I do? I sell sunscreen." Jake Harbor replied with a sneer.

Tom watched this in the viewing room. He had enough. Storming into the interrogation room he pushed Fernando aside.

"What is the RSS?" He asked getting straight to the point. Whatever the RSS was, it was certainly professional, and not about to give up its secrets by beating around the bush. Suddenly a loud Brittany Spears song started playing. Jake flushed a little as he looked down at his cell phone. He typed a short messege before turning his attention back to Tom.

"Sorry about that. That was my boss." Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"And your boss. What's his name."

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." Jake smirked. Tom had to do everything to not punch him in the face.

"But what I can tell you, now that I have received the go ahead by my boss, is that the RSS is not just a department store that sells sunscreen. We are the Rogue Secret Service. Kind of like the CIA, but better." Tom took a brief moment to let this sink in. he wasn't all that surprised. It kind of made sense.

"Alright, good. You're cooperating with us. Now where is the location of the RSS?" he continued

"Classified."

"Where is your boss right now?"

"Classified."

"Who is in charge of the RSS?"

"Classified." The Brittany Spears song started playing again, and as Jake pulled the phone out of his pocket, Tom reached over and swiped it from his hand

"Hey!" Jake stood up.

Tom read the text out loud. "Alright when they release you go to the department store don't come to the warehouse we moved our location to the abandoned house behind Wal-Mart." He looked up at Jake with a smirk. "We'll be keeping this for a while."


	4. Best Mates

**Yay, Here's chapter 4, I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you enjoy reading it : D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider, I wouldn't be writing Alex Rider fanfiction**

"Alright Jason, Eric, Frankie, and John, I want you all to head around the back. Now, I don't want you to start arresting everyone you see." Tom looked at his unit intently. "I want you to find the leader of the group and that's it. Got it?" the group nodded their agreements. "They are most likely armed, so be careful. Alright Fernando, you're with me. Move out." At the command all the men filed out of the truck doors and headed to their positions.

When they neared the building, Tom motioned for Fernando to check the left side while he checked the right side. They burst through the doors, immediately scanning the room with their guns raised. There was no one. Then Tom heard the sound of gunfire at the other end of the building. He smiled to himself. He knew that if there were enough people at one end of the building, they wouldn't be guarding the other. He continued on his way, his gun partly raised, watching for anything or anyone that would announce their presence.

The partners found a staircase and took them two steps at a time. They needed to finish this operation quickly. There was a silent agreement that Tom would check all the rooms to the right, and Fernando all the rooms on the left. Tom had his own routine. He would open the door, scan from right to left to see if there was anyone there, and if there was somewhere somebody could hide, he would check it.

After the first three doors of finding nobody, Tom was beginning to think that they had false information. _But I checked all the texts on that Jake guy's phone, there was no way they could have been tricking us._ Tom thought to himself as he headed for the next door.

As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted with the barrel of a gun pointed to his head.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" He immediately shouted at the man. He had fair hair and serious dark brown eyes. Tom had to force himself not to break eye contact with the man. Within the first few moments of entering the room the man had a brief play of emotions on his face. It went from surprise, to recognition, to pride, to neutral. _Wait pride? For what?_

"I said drop your weapon!" He shouted again, nudging his gun forward. Fernando appeared behind him for back up. The man didn't move an inch.

Suddenly Tom lashed out. He grabbed at the gun and moved it so that it wasn't pointing at him. He tried to pull it in a way that would dislocate the man's fingers, but he let go of it before Tom could get that far. As soon as the gun dropped to the ground, the man kicked Tom's gun out of his hand, before spinning around and landing a kick in Tom's abdomen. From the ground, Tom swept the man's legs from under him so that he would fall down. He started to do a kimura lock on the man, one of the most basic moves in Jiu Jitsu, but before he could finish the hold, the man had worked his way out of the lock and was behind Tom, having complete control over him.

And just as suddenly as the fight started, it was over. For no real reason the man just let go of Tom and put his hands on his head.

"Turn around, and get on your knees." Fernando said after Tom got up and picked up both guns.

"What's your name?" Tom asked. When the kneeling man didn't answer he kicked him harshly in the side.

"Are you the leader of the RSS?" the man cleared his throat before muttering

"I guess so." It was then that Tom realized the man was in pain. His right arm was trembling very slightly, and there was a dark red spot growing bigger under his bandages. _This must be the man that shot the three guys at the café. _Tom thought triumphantly.

With this confession, Tom cuffed the man, being a little bit gentler with his right arm. Just because he was a cop didn't mean he always had to be rough.

* * *

Alex tapped his fingers on the cold metal table impatiently. He had been waiting in the interrogation room for over an hour, and aside from some sort of nurse coming in to check his re opened wound, he had been left alone. Alex replayed what happened in his head. He knew that somebody was infiltrating the RSS safe house, but he didn't know it would be a group of noisy police officers. He had been sleeping, but even though he was drowsy with morphine, he still was alert and aware once he heard gunshots.

With his good hearing he knew that he was to be discovered very soon. He was prepared to shoot whoever appeared. But what he wasn't expecting was a New York police officer that grew up in England, who just happened to be his best mate as a kid.

_Tom._ Alex gave a slight chuckle. Never in his life would he imagine that Tom wanted to leave England, let alone become a cop. Alex was impressed, Tom had acted like he didn't even know there was a gun pointed at him, and he ignored the glare that to most people, was actually quite frightening. On top of that, he was a pretty good fighter.

"What's so funny?" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Tom entering the room. Alex didn't answer. There was no need to.

Tom sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table. "What's your name?" he asked almost pleasantly.

"Alex." He saw Tom clench his jaws. _At least he didn't forget about me._ Alex thought.

"Are you going to elaborate on that? Any last name?" Tom didn't lose his pleasant demeanor.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Alex said. Tom chuckled without mirth.

"So you're a wise guy huh?" Tom's brow furrowed in thought for a second. "Why did you let me go, when we were fighting? You are obviously very experienced in combat. Why didn't you just take Fernando and me out?"

"You were bound to catch me sometime, it was easier then constantly running. Besides it was just a matter of time before the RSS was figured out." Alex said

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I took karate as a kid, now are we here to discuss my personal life? I thought you wanted to know more about the RSS." Alex didn't like the fact that he was asking him personal questions.

Despite Alex's rudeness, Tom liked the guy. So much of his personality reminded him of Alex Rider.

"Alright, who created the Rogue Secret Service, and why?"

"I did. I realized that agencies such as the CIA and MI6 were getting power hungry, they weren't treating many of their agents with the respect that they deserved, so I decided that it was time to make an organization that really is meant to do only good."

"Were you once employed by an intelligence agency?"

"Yes I was, MI6."

"How long ago was the RSS created?"

"Six years ago." At this Tom looked up. This man couldn't be any older then he was.

"How old are you?" he asked apprehensively.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How old are you?" he repeated the question.

"…Twenty-three." Alex replied.

"You created the RSS when you were seventeen?" There was something nagging at the back of Tom's mind. "How long were you employed with MI6?"

"Roughly two years." Tom fell off his chair.

"Tom you uh, you alright there buddy?" Alex asked

On the floor Tom was muttering something like "It's not possible. He died." Alex walked around the table and offered Tom his hand. When he was up, Alex didn't let go of Tom's hand, instead he shook it.

"Rider, Alex Rider, nice to meet you."

"Buh-who-wha-huh?" was Tom's eloquent reply. His face had gone pale. He would have fallen again if it weren't for Alex catching him.

"It's good to see you Tom." Alex said quietly as he gently laid his unconscious friend on the ground.

* * *

When Tom woke up he was seated in a somewhat comfortable chair. Lacy, his friend whom he was very fond of, was fanning him with a paper.

"Tom what happened?" her sweet voice flowed through his ears like music.

"Alex." It all came back to him in a rush. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Where is he?"

"You mean the man you were interrogating? They put him in a holding cell, they thought he did something to cause you to collapse."

"I'll say."

"What did he do?"

"He lived." With that Tom got up and went to go look for Alex. Their conversation was not over yet.

When Tom reached the cell Alex was in, he just raised his eyebrow. Alex was doing push-ups.

"You got shot in your arm, like, yesterday?"

"Lookin good Tom, you don't have that deathly pallor in your face anymore." Alex teased as he got up. Tom blushed a little; it wasn't like him to faint.

"Sorry for passing out like that."

"Rough day?"

"A little, yeah. A few dead bodies in the morning, infiltrating a new secret service in the afternoon," he shrugged, "Found out my friend who I believed was dead for the past eight years isn't actually dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alex apologized, resting his head on one of the bars of the cell.

"Will somebody let him out?" Tom said to the other people in the room.

"Sir, you fainted, we thought maybe he-"

"Maybe he what? Made me faint with his mind powers? Let him out." Tom turned back to Alex, "Come on, lets go out for lunch or something."

* * *

"So the men in the café?"

"Yeah they were a few of the people hired to kill Jack." Alex and Tom were sitting at the tables outside of a restaurant.

"Ok, how the hell did you manage to fake your own death? There was a funeral and everything."

"Well, some of the higher-ups in MI6 new that I needed to get out. They knew that Blunt was going to keep using me until I actually died, so they helped me out." Alex looked at Tom apologetically "Sorry that I didn't tell you at all, I had to make sure that I was never found." He paused again "The shooting in which I 'died' actually did happen. The people who were helping me had to make it real enough. But the body in the casket wasn't mine. It was someone else who had died recently, and since it was a closed casket ceremony no one would actually know that."

"Who was helping you?"

"Mostly Mrs. Jones, Smithers, and some other agents that didn't agree with what Blunt was doing."

"Do you think Blunt ever found out?"

"Not sure. I would think that if he did he would have found me by now."

Tom frowned for a moment "If you died, you obviously couldn't have been using the same name, right?"

"Yeah, I've been going as Alex Godey. Some agents who sought us out to join the RSS knew who I was but didn't ask many questions."

The two men sat in silence as they ate.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I remember thinking that your personality, looks, and voice-although deeper-all was freakishly similar to my best mate." Tom chuckled. Alex smiled.

"Well people don't usually come back from the dead."

"Come to think of it, some of the things around the time of your death didn't really match up."

"Well, we tried our best."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you man. Faking your death and creating the Rogue Secret Service couldn't have been an easy feat."

"…Thanks. It's good to have my best mate back." Alex took a sip from his water. "So Tom, what have you been up to lately?"

**A/N: So I have a vague plotline forming in my head, I think it is interesting and different. If you want to find out what this plot is soon, then you might want to start reviewing, my brain works faster when I get more reviews ; )--some old characters shall be returning in the next chapter for one of them the name starts with a B and ends with a T, and somehwere in the middle is a lun ;D**


	5. Blunt's plan

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I tend to slack off a lot. So here's my next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

"What was it you wanted Alan?" Mrs. Jones asked as she entered her bosses office.

"There is a matter of concern that has come up in the past few years." Alan got straight to the point. His left eye was twitching. In eight years Alan Blunt still looked the same exept for more wrinkles and even grayer hair.

Mrs. Jones sat down and unwrapped a peppermint as she waited for her boss to comtinue. She had been aging a little more gracefully then Blunt, but the signs were still there.

"This Rogue Secret Service agency," his eye twitched again. "They're taking away our business and our best agents." Very few people knew about the RSS but it was impossible to keep it secret from major intelligence agencies forever.

Mrs. Jones unwrapped a second peppermint and put it in her mouth with the first one. Blunt narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. She only ever put more then one in her mouth when she was nervous.

"What do you know?" He asked vaguely suspicious.

"Just as much as you." Her words sounded funny. Blunt decided he would get it out of her later.

"We are not sure exactly when this organization started, but for four years now, many of our agents seemed to have quit for no apparent reason." He sighed, a rare moment of showing his fatigue. "We are losing respect from people. We've become somewhat of a joke."

"What is your plan?" She finished off one of the peppermints.

"I want to find out who the leader is, and I want him killed." He said bluntly.

Mrs. Jones nearly choked on her minty candy.

"Really Alan, must you be so rash? Why don't you just… have a talk with him or something?" Alan raised an eyebrow. She definitely knew something he didn't. And he didn't like not knowing things.

"I've had an agent in the RSS now for nearly a year, but I think he's more loyal to them now. I need someone who isn't easily swayed. Someone independent of any intelligence agency." He slid a folder across the desk.

Mrs. Jones's eyes widened slightly. "I thought he said he was going to stop doing the odd job for us. He wanted out completely."

"He did say that, but in the twenty or so years that he hasn't officially been working for us, he has never said no."

"This is a bad idea Alan."

"Tulip, who is the leader of the RSS?" he asked suddenly.

"Alan, I only know as much as you do." She said calmly.

"Who is it?" a hint of rage slipped through.

"Alan,"

"Who?!" he got up menacingly.

"…Alex Rider."

* * *

The two men ran on the rugged jogging trail. It was six in the morning and they had already been going at it for an hour and a half.

"Dammit Alex." Tom said as he slowed down to a walking pace. It wasn't that an hour and a half of running was difficult, ut when you run the entire time at 90% of your max speed, you tend to get tired easily.

"And you said you do this for two-two and a half hours every morning?" Tom asked as Alex slowed down to a walk with him.

"Yeah." They were both out of breath and rightly so.

"It's my day off. Tell me why I got up at four in the morning to go running?"

"It's good for you."

"I need food."

"Then go get some."

"We still have 2km before we get back to civilization."

"that's not too bad."

"God, and I thought I was tough." Tom wiped the sweat off his forehead with his T-shirt. This failed miserably since his shirt was already soaked.

"Oh you're tough alright. Kind of like a whinnie the pooh tough." Alex joked. Tom picked up something and threw it at his friend.

"The two walked on in silence for a few more minutes.

"This is gonna take too long, let's run." Tom suggested.

"I was just thinking that." Alex agreed before taking off.

* * *

Alex took a sip of his chocolate milk as he listened to Tom and Jack gossip about certain people that have been arrested and how they were convicted.

"…but then they let him off because objective forseeability wasn't enough to convict him." Jack was saying.

"Well that sucks. He was a total jerk when I arrested him." Tom said angrily.

"He wasn't all plite and heppy when you arrested him? Go figure." Alex put in sarcastically.

The two turned their attention back to Alex.

"So how long are you planning to stay with, " Tom lowered his voice.. "The RSS." They were at a breakfast diner that was fairly full.

"Not sure. I don't usually make life plans." Alex replied.

"Must be weird to have already accomplished so much by twenty-three." Jack mused.

"I guess so." Alex said absentmindedly as he took his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

John ate his homemade pasta with vigour as he watched the television. Cooking was a passion of his. At around Fifty years old, John never seemed to have a job, and yet he was fairly weatlthy. He was a handsome man with features that implied a rough life.

"Oh come on, you could have had that!" he yelled. He wasn't much into TV, but he didn't mind watching the sports channel.

John pressed the mute button on the remote when he heard the phone. He picked it up.

"Hello?" his voice was slurred after the five glasses of wine that accompanied his meal.

"John Rider? We need your assistance."

**Personally, I don't like it when people keep coming back from the dead in stories, but I wanted to try it out, if you think it's a bad idea, let me know. My next chapter should be up soon. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
